


i love you, i love you forever

by takunism (weareinnoir)



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Coffee, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weareinnoir/pseuds/takunism
Summary: Ruki's eyebrows furrow, and they stay furrowed as he makes his way to the suite's kitchen – he'll make himself some breakfast before anything else happens, but the other shoe is going to drop, isn't it? This... thing he's got going with Sho is going to end here.
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho, implied!past!rkys
Kudos: 22





	i love you, i love you forever

Waking up to an empty bed is something Ruki is more than used to. He doesn't always get the luxury of sleeping, but he never gets to wake up at somebody's side; maybe it's sad, but it's also just a fact.

Waking up to a bed that's _warm_ , even if it's empty... that's kind of new. He's been tucked in, like a little kid or something.

He stretches and groans, pulling on his glasses as he gets used to his surroundings, and as memories of the previous day flood back in – the car, the beach, the bar at the hotel, falling asleep contently for once in a pair of big, strong arms – it's the most fun Ruki's had in a while. It almost makes him feel suspicious. People aren't usually that nice to him without an ulterior motive, but he can't think of anything Sho would want from him.

Ruki's eyebrows furrow, and they stay furrowed as he makes his way to the suite's kitchen – he'll make himself some breakfast before anything else happens, but the other shoe is going to drop, isn't it? This... _thing_ he's got going with Sho is going to end here.

(Sho's not the first guy Ruki's been friends with benefits with, and that's how he knows; that's how things ended with Kosuke, years ago. "We can still be friends," he'd said, after treating Ruki to a delicious breakfast. As if that would soften the blow any. "It's just... you know."

 _What, you've had your gay fun and now it's back to pretending to be someone you're not?_ Ruki didn't say. He'd nodded and sipped his coffee and waited for Kosuke to leave before he let the tears flow.)

Sho's already awake, of course, leaning against the kitchen counter in pajama pants and an open robe, sipping coffee; Ruki takes the opportunity to ogle Sho's chest and abs, since he's not going to be able to ever do it again. "Morning," Sho says, that gentle smile on his face. "I made breakfast. And coffee."

"Coffee," Ruki agrees, pouring himself a cup – a light roast? Wow, Sho must _really_ be trying to soften the blow if he even remembered what kind of coffee Ruki likes. He blows on his cup slowly and leans back, across from Sho, keeping his eyes down as he waits for the inevitable.

"...There's also breakfast," Sho says, after a long, silent beat. "It's just eggs and bacon – I'm not about to pretend I'm a Junki level good chef, or anything –"

"You don't have to do all of this," Ruki interrupts, with a sheepish smile. "I'm gonna head out soon, and... you know, it's fine."

"No, stay," Sho argues – it comes out more aggressive than he intended, clearly, and his face softens. "I wanted to talk to you. About – us. This."

"That's why I'm leaving," Ruki replies, not missing a beat. "This – you know, this 'I'm going to make him at least well fed before I break his heart' – I've done this dance before. And it's sweet, Sho, really, but –"

"...You think I'm going to break your heart?" Sho puts down his coffee cup – his empty coffee cup, Ruki notices, even though what was in the pot was still scalding – and shakes his head. "I made you breakfast because I want you to stay. With me. For at least a meal, if not... you know, a while after that. I thought we could talk over breakfast about... relationships. Our relationship."

Oh.

_Oh._

Sho's... asking him out?

It's not like Ruki's brain short-circuits. It doesn't. He's always got something to say, that's him, that's his trademark – and even then, he finds himself lost for words. When's the last time Ruki was in a proper relationship – god, it's been so long that it's almost sad. And here's Yonashiro Sho – Sho that's a sweetheart to everything that moves but still is attractively stern at time, Sho with the strong arms and perfect body that he works so hard on, Sho who apparently makes breakfast for the sole purpose of asking his friend with benefits to make things official –

Ruki swallows; his hands are shaking, and he puts down his own cup, for fear of spilling it. He's nervous, all of a sudden, but he tries to play it cool. "You don't have to say that. This always ends up happening to me," he explains – he can't let his hopes get too far up yet. "Stuff like this doesn't usually last, and it sucks, yeah, but it's fine."

"No." There's that stern note in Sho's voice, the one that sends shivers down Ruki's spine. He steps closer to Ruki and cups the younger's face (in those giant hands, with those long fingers.) "Ruki... I don't know who hurt you, but I'm not going to do that. If it's that you don't like me, then I can respect that, but... I want to be your boyfriend. I want you to be mine."

And it's not like Ruki to cry when other people can see him doing so, unless they're close – so as a rush of white hot tears start forming behind his eyes, he shuts them tight and leans up, just a little, to press a chaste kiss against Sho's lips. Sho's hands never leave Ruki's cheeks, and Ruki wraps his arms around Sho's waist.

It feels safe. Warm. _Loved._ This is definitely something Ruki could get used to.

He pulls away with a small smile. "...Then," he says, "Breakfast?"

"Breakfast," Sho agrees, not even bothering to hide the joy on his face. He plants another kiss onto Ruki's forehead before going off to grab plates and silverware.

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever yonaruki :') originally posted on werdsmith earlier this year, reposting for consistency in my masterlist
> 
> title form morning musume's morning coffee
> 
> follow me on twitter for more writing: @noir_fics


End file.
